Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening walkthrough/M03
On this stage, you will be standing in a road. This will be the first battle of an Enigma, a stone-like, six armed moving statue that shoot blue or red blades similar to Lucifer, but it depends on the difficulty which color should come out. Actually, the red ones are very painful. Then, few sets of Lust and Pride are waiting below. There are various ways to attack, defend and proceed. 1'''. Dodge the blade attacks of Enigmas. When you hear a sound fading in, it will begin to shoot blades upward (if you stand at a distance) or horizontally (if you stand close to it). Just simply Dash many times, or run in any direction (DO NOT STOP) or jump when you are good at timing. '''2. There are two explosive barrels located at the corner of the place. Shoot them at the distance and enemies that are close to it will be damaged (some of them will not die completely). 3'''. If you want to kill the Enigmas, sneak over them below and perform a Helm Breaker two times, or more. They will either break into pieces or cry and drop itself into the ground. There's a hidden Red Orb cache at the left edge of the roof of the building that's the closest to you when you begin the mission. Well, if you want to escape quickly, just simply go into the door. After you entered the door, a section will start to glow into a blue seal. Just find the damage wheel which is located at stacked barrels (simply break them) and slash the wheel, don't shoot them, there will be no effect. When the wheel begin to light up eight flames. The seal will break. If you want some orb hunting, try to break things around the room, there are plenty of them to be broken. Some are tables, chairs, wine bottles and barrels that can be found at corners, even at the top of the waiter's section. If you want to have weapons, there is one Shotgun located at the wall beside the seal. Get it and go through the door. Then, find the red door and a short cutscene will appear, a red seal will cover the door and you will be battling against the Sloths. Now this is more complicated. Here are various ways to kill them. '''1. If you want to have some fun, try the Pole Play. Stand close to the pole and attack it with your melee. Instead of performing an attack, you will be riding a pole around. 2'''. Another one is riding through the enemies. Just jump over the fallen enemy and press any direction. While you are riding the enemy, you can fire limitless amount of gunshots. This will end by just jumping. '''3. Against Sloth is a little bit difficult. Just slash 'em out. If they try to teleport, jump or dash. There will be a possibility that the Sloth will attack your back. After defeating enemies, the red seal will shatter. Obtain the Green Orb above the stairs before you go out. Go through the door and you are now about to visit the tower. Before you do anything, there's a hidden Red Orb cache on the top edge of the Love Planet sign you just came out. Red Orbs are everywhere along with one Green Orb, get them or smash objects around you. In one corner, there will be a Red Orb crystal. Just rapidly smash them and you will have many amounts of Red Orb received and the crystal will shatter. There's a Blue Orb Fragment on one of the doors. Then, on another corner is a Combat Adjudicator. Perform different combos to break it (use the Rebellion: Combo 1 - High Time - Helm Breaker - Stinger - Combo 2 - Million Stab - Prop Shredder - Aerial Rave, start all over again). then a Blue Orb Fragment will appear, get it. There's a Secret Mission "The Exorcist" in a door that is the nearest to the Divinity Statue. You need to defeat all the enemies in 60 seconds. After you finished it, go through the opening at the bottom of the tower and you are now at the Ice Guardian Chamber. A cutscene will appear that you are now fighting against the first major boss, Cerberus. Few ways are known to defeat the boss: 1'''. Point is, attack the head, not the legs although attacking the legs can bring them down. Once their are down, keep attacking. '''2. Use Ebony & Ivory or the Shotgun to remove the ice protecting their heads. It'll take some shots to remove the ice per head. 3'''. From time to time, if you're close to them, they try to shove you away with their heads or snap at you, especially when you attempt to slash at their faces. These are hard to predict but you can jump away in time, or use Level 2 Trickster's Sky Star or LV2 Royalguard's Air Guard, which you wouldn't have attained at this point. '''4. Air Hike would be very helpful in this battle. 5'''. If you can, slash all the three heads at the same time. This will multiply the damage you've done to him. '''6. You can also keep firing Ebony & Ivory or Shotgun from the corner. This method is safer but it is time consuming. 7'''. Once the ice is off, it's time to be daring and charge at them head-on. Personally, we love to jump at their faces and offensively slash with Aerial Slash and/or Helm Breaker using Rebellion. For players replaying this battle: '''8. If you have already obtained Agni & Rudra, use it because Cerberus is weak to their fire attacks. 9'''. After getting hit a few times, they sometimes shake their heads. That is the time you can safely slash their faces a little more before they attack again. '''10. Double jumping and shooting will dodge their Stomp-Crystal-From-The-Ground attack, Ice Breath and Paw-Swiping attacks. You can also guard the paw-swipe attack with Royalguard. To avoid the Icicle Falls attack, just keep running away. Just to be safe, you may want to do a side roll near the end of your run. If you're using Trickster, simply Dash away. 11. To avoid ice boulders they shoot at you from their mouth, run to one side of the chamber and jump/roll away when you see it coming. You can also slash it in half with a melee attack or guard it with Royalguard to get Red or Green Orbs. Both require good timing. 12. When they're about to lunge at you, they'll go into a particular stance so remember that stance. To dodge it, just stay out of their direct front. (In fact, just make it a habit to always stay away from their direct front) Otherwise, you can Air Guard it with Level 2 Royalguard. When they reel themselves back to place again, take your chance to attack. Cerberus' tendency is to stomp crystal out of the ground with one leg first, then the other, and then lunge at you, so always be ready to evade when you see them do that. After that you have defeated the Cerberus and acquired a new weapon, the Cerberus. Then go through the door and you finished the mission.